Contract with Yonshigakure 6/25/13
Participants Uzumaki Kagato , Kaminari Kaito , Yamanaka Itsumo Role-Play: A long journey for pay back Kagato: -Kagato’s long journey from the land of rain from which he called home had taken a slight toll on his already injured body, the burns he had received were seeping a bit, yet he pushed forward. He wasn’t used to wearing his long black armored robe due to his injuries, which probably didn’t help matters since it had a tendency to rub up against the bandages. He had journeyed this far into Demon country, there was no point in turning around now. The burns that he had received are what brought him out to this land. He had heard rumors that the hidden village in these parts took contracts, he had hoped these rumors were true for he had some business to discuss. Kagato made his way very cautiously through the front entrance of Yonshigakure, for he didn’t know what to expect when he got there. As he made his way closer his eyes Rinnegan characterized by a ripple-like pattern around the pupil, with a light purple iris and sclera in his left eye and a red Rinnegan in his right cast there gaze on someone in the distance. His eyes never left this person since he was a stranger in their land he didn’t know whether his being there would cause any uproar. Standing a few feet from the person he had seen from a distance his lips part and begins to speak to him- Hmmm, We’ll let me introduce myself the Name is Uzumaki Kagato Kage of Amegakure. I have heard a few rumors about this village and was wondering if they were true, is there someone in charge that I can speak to for I wish to conduct some business with your village. –Kagato was making direct eye contact with this person, hopefully something would come of this and his journey wouldn’t be wasted. The air here seemed to be thick to him, or was it just the feeling he got from being in the village hidden in death, Kagato shrugged it off and stayed focused on the job at hand.- KaitoRyu: -Kaito had been at the main gate today for what had seemed like a melinia. The sun was beating down in the blue sky and Kaito had been withering away. This was one of the most boring parts of his job as a hunter ninja of Yonshigakure. He was always chosen for guard duty when someone important was to come by. Nobu had however mentioned that this certain person was of particular important as he carried the eyes of the ripple or how most people know them as the Rinnengan. Kaito was interested in seeing this for himself, so he hadn't even smoked any weed this morning. He wanted to be sober for this. Just as Kaito's head began to droop and his eyes were closing while he was leaning up against a pole, he would see someone in a black coat approaching. Quickly snapping to attention Kaito's blue eyes would meet the man's red and purple dojutsu. Just at that moment Kaito would feel a soft breeze blow through his black and blue highlighted hair. He was in his normal black and blue outfit. Cracking his neck a bit while stretching Kaito would hear the man say something about buisness he had here and would retort. "I am Kaito Kaminari, second to the Shikage, how may I be of use to you at this time sir?" Kaito was very curious about what this man needed in his village and would keep his guard up.- Kagato: -Kagato nodded slightly in doing so his red messy style hair trait of the Uzumaki clan shifted a little bit- Pleasure to meet you Kaito. –Kagato Paused for a moment before parting his lips once more- Well you see, I was wondering if youns take contracts. In my current state I am unable to confront a certain few Uchiha’s that have been causing a bit of a disturbance in the land of rain. The one Named Hideki ended up attacking me a few days back, taking me out of action for a few, and now his counterpart Keimei, I heard from an informant seems to have a want to kill my youngest. –Kagato shits his stance a bit planting his feet firmly, and began to think to his self he didn’t really like the idea to ask for help from another village but he didn’t have much choice in the matter. – So my question to you would your village be able to take on a contract to get rid of these thorns in my side once and for all, of course there will be compensation for your troubles. KaitoRyu: -Kaito would listen to the man's words to him. Kaito wasn't really that interested in the contract that was until there was the mention of a child being involved. Children were important to Kaito as they are the future of this world. Kaito would look to the ground for a moment and then look to Kagato saying. "We will take the job... You should focus your energies on protecting that child of yours. All I need is a location to find them and a bit of info on what they are like." Kaito's eyes would drift back to the ground.- Kagato: I indeed plan on focusing on it and thank you –Kagato paused for a moment bringing his thumb and pointer finger of his right hand to where his chin would be if not covered by his black mask. Kagato peers off into the distance for a moment as if in deep thought before parting his lips- As for a location, they seem to have a hideout in a cave located in the land of fire. That is where my informant said they spend most of their time. KaitoRyu: -Nodding along slowly Kaito would look to Kagato and smile saying. "Ah the land of fire, sounds like a wonderful place for a fight." Kaito was determined that he would find this cave and the people hiding in it. His next course of action would be to send a team of ninja to scope out the cave before they made their move, but that was for him to plan later. Kaito would look to Kagato and say. "That is all I needed, that is except for the compensation sir."- Kagato: Well then how much will you need? Don’t worry I can pay it, just name a price- Kagato voice trails off a bit. He just wanted this ordeal done and over with, for those two had been a pain in his side for far too long. He didn’t mind the fact that they were after him but when they brought his family into it was a whole other matter. Kagato would go to any lengths to protect his family, even to ask for help from an outside source.- ShadowValcore: -Itsy yawned and made her way slowly to the gate of Yonshigakure she was looking for her friend and former teammate not that she expected to find him he was a hunter Ninja like herself and they were rarely sitting still for long but Itsy was sure that eventually she would cross paths with him before she left on her next mission. she walked in her full outfit including her panda mask covering her face as she approached the gate she paused and her eyes narrowed looking at the red haired man standing with the person she was looking for. Instead of walking towards them Itsy would Body-flicker up onto the roof and look down in a crouched positions watching them carefully.- KaitoRyu: -As he hears Kagato say that it dosen't matter what the price was, he would think to himself what a greedy man would say in return. Kaito would think for a moment and then say. "Our price is a simple one; we only ask that you stay out of our way when the job is done. We will take what we want from the place and will not be hindered. Do you agree to this?"- Kagato: -nods- Yes I agree. ShadowValcore: -Itsy blinked listening to the conversation below her unsure of what was going on and unsure what he was getting them into.- KaitoRyu: -Kaito would offer his hand out to Kagato and say as he looks into his eyes directly. "I assure you this problem will be taken care of. Maybe after this is all over I will come and see the Rain Village." Kaito would crack a smile and nod his head.- Kagato: -Kagato looks down at Kaito's hand then offers his own hand out as Kaito had done seconds before him then taking a grip of Kaito's hand for a firm hand shake- Hmm well I have no doubts and I'm pretty sure I can trust in your abilities to get the job done. As for Amegakure, Well if you are ever in the Neighborhood and would like a tour maybe something could be arranged. –Kagato nodded his head slightly up and down- End Results: Kaito on behalf of Yonshi agreed to take Kagato's request to hunt down Hideki and Keimei Uchiha